Posters
Posters are common wall textures to view in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Most of the posters give some information about specific items and structures, while some describe the game's functions. There are a total of eight posters so far. Description * Recycle - Reminding students to recycle their food. They are found in the Cafeteria. * Rules - Listing the School Rules. It can be found in few Hallways and the Principal's Office. * Windows - Somewhere around the Hallways and inside the Principal's Office, there is an attention poster that states that school faculty cannot see through windows due to "unknown reasons" that have nothing to do with the game design. None of the characters are able to see through windows, and they act no differently to them. * Scissors - Gives information about the Safety Scissors, stating it is useful to cut things like papers, jump ropes (that means Playtime), wiring (of 1st Prize), and homework. This poster is located in some of the classrooms. * NoSquee - Giving information on the function of WD-NoSquee. This poster is located in the Janitor's Closet. * Phone - Describing the Noise Phone and Baldi's weakness, located in the hallway of the left-wing between the swinging door to the Cafeteria and the Noise Phone. * Boots - Describes the function for the Big Ol' Boots item. * Out of Order - Mentioning 1st Prize's deactivated state. List Hnt rules-sharedassets3.assets-240.png|The poster with the school rules. Recycle-sharedassets3.assets-146.png|The poster about recycling food. Hnt windows-sharedassets3.assets-253.png|The attention poster about school faculty. Hnt scissors-sharedassets3.assets-258.png|The poster about cutting with Safety Scissors. Hnt nosquee-sharedassets3.assets-277.png|The poster about WD-NoSquee. Hnt phone-sharedassets3.assets-325.png|The poster about the Noise Phone. Hnt boots-sharedassets3.assets-202.png|The Big Ol' Boots poster. Txt outoforder-sharedassets3.assets-123.png|The "Out of Order" poster. TestPoster-sharedassets3.assets-233.png|mystman12's avatar as a testing poster. Trivia * Every new poster is implemented via update patches. ** The poster about the Noise Phone is first added in V1.2.1. ** The poster about Safety Scissors is first added in V1.3. ** The poster about WD-NoSquee is first added in V1.3.1. ** The poster about Big Ol' Boots is first added in V1.4.3. ** The "Out of Order" poster is first revealed in the public demo. * There is no way to recycle food and cut homework or paper as of now. * In the Kickstarter, everyone that donated $500 had a chance to submit their own picture to appear as a poster in the game."Lastly, $500 will have all prior ... give you the chance to submit a photo to be used as a poster in-game! Some restrictions will apply in relation to the subject matter and themes of the image, and of course it can't be something you don't have the copyrights to, but overall, it can generally be anything!" - Kickstarter Campaign tab * In Baldi's Basics Classic, a poster describing the Noise Phone and Baldi's weakness is first introduced in V1.2.1. Once removed on update V1.4 by mistake, it was added back in the next patch. * In the public demo, most of the posters begin with the letters Hnt in the game files, probably referring to how some posters give advice and information that is useful to the Player. * In the game files for the Kickstarter exclusive demo, there is a dithered mystman12's avatar as a poster named "TestPoster" used in the development build. * In the Kickstarter Exclusive Demo, the school rules poster does not mention a rule about looking in other people's lockers. References Navigation ru:Плакаты Category:World Objects